


Deep End

by Suitjacketsonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cute, Dean and Cas fight, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Make Up, Misunderstandings, Tags Are Hard, destiel fight, fight, fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suitjacketsonfire/pseuds/Suitjacketsonfire
Summary: Dean’s acting weird and Cas draws assumptions that can’t be farther from the truth.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Deep End

Cas has been acting weird lately.

Cas acts weird all the time, it’s a part of his personality. But Dean’s been Cas’ friend and boyfriend long enough that he know what weird is normal and what weird is weird.

For example, chasing after what appears to be nothing before running back to the bunker crying is normal weird. Cas likes bees but sometimes they don’t like him, it happens, he gets over it, and they repeat the process.

Looking like he’s about to cry every time Dean speaks, flinching away from Dean’s touches. Sitting closer to Sam than Dean during movie nights, this isn’t normal. 

Dean wants to know what’s going on but he’s scared that if he asks the bombs going to go off. Dean’s not stupid, he can recognize that Cas doesn’t really want to be around him right now. But he doesn’t know why. He hasn’t tried to sacrifice himself for his lover or his brother recently, which is a frequent topic when they argue. And Dean really can’t think of anything else. 

Dean doesn’t want to go into a conversation with Cas about it totally blind and since Cas has locked himself in his room for the day, mind you the room he hasn’t stepped foot in since they started dating since he’s always in Dean’s room, Dean decides to ask Sam about it.

“Sammy?”

“What’s up?” Sam replied, not even looking up from the research he was doing.

“Have you noticed that Cas has been off recently?” Dean treads lightly. It’s possible Cas has complained to Sam about it already and Sam’s about to give him an earful but Sam stays passive.

“What do you mean?”

“I think Cas is mad at me but I don’t know why.” Sam stopped looking at his laptop and looked at Dean for the first time.

“Huh. I haven’t noticed anything, have you done something stupid recently?”

“Not that I know of.”

“I don’t know man, just talk to him.”

Dean got up without a comment because he was going to do that anyway and Sam is absolutely no fucking help.

“Cas?” Dean knocks on his door lightly. “Cas, baby, we need to talk.”

Those seem to be the magic words as seconds later the door is open and Cas is doing his famous head tilt that makes Dean’s heart melt every time. “About what?”

Dean took a moment to recalibrate before remembering what he came here to do. “Well, I have a feeling that you’re mad at me for something. And I don’t know what I did, do you think we can talk it out?” Dean fiddled with his fingers. He’s trying to get better at communicating but it’s hard and awkward sometimes.

Cas sighed and didn’t open his door wider for Dean to come in but didn’t shut the door in his face either so Dean took that as a good sign, it might not be great for Sammy if they start arguing because he’ll be able to hear more with them in the hallway but Dean didn’t care.

“I- I have something to ask you, Dean, and you better answer truthfully.” Cas warned. Shit, what did he do?

“Ok.”

“Did you or did you not sleep with Paula Durphy.”

Paula. Paula, Paula, Paula. Who the actual fuck is Paula? Do they even know a Paula. Maybe Dean slept with her in the past? But why would Cas bring that up now? Cas knows he doesn’t care about his old hookups, they were just hookups. They aren’t Cas.

“I knew it.” Cas’ voice cut through Dean’s thoughts. He was crying and backing away from Dean. “I knew you were a player, Dean Winchester, but I did not take you as a cheater.” And the door was slammed in his face.

It took him an embarrassing long time to figure out what the hell just happened before he was banging on Cas’ door.

“No! No, baby. I didn’t sleep with her. I swear on my life I didn’t cheat on you! I’d never!” Dean yelled. He took a couple deep breaths and waited for Cas to reply. He got no answer and he gripped at his hair. What the fuck? He doesn’t even know who the fuck Paula Durphy is ans she’s ruining Dean’s life.

“Baby, I don’t know who she even is!” Dean yelled desperately. 

“Don’t call me baby.” Was the only response he got back. Dean turned around and plopped his body up against the door as he tried to figure out what to do. He had four options. One, break down this door and talk to Cas face to face. Two, stay outside the door and yell in. Three, find Sam and get some help. Or four, hide in his room and cry.

Not going to lie, number four is pretty appealing. But it will get the least done. Maybe it should be replaced with tracking Paula down and shooting her in the face. 

“Please talk to me. I don’t understand. I don’t know her!”

“Just because you didn’t care to learn her name about does not mean that you can continue to fuck with the feelings of someone who cares about you.”

Shit. Ok. Option two isn’t working out very well. Option one probably won’t be any better but he’s too scared to leave. As if leaving will signify to Cas that he really is this monster of a human being Cas is mistaking him for.

So he pulled out his phone and send a quick text to Sam. Help! Do you know any Paula Durphy’s?

Yeah. She’s a hunter, we did that werewolf case with her in St. Petersburg a month ago? She’s the one with blonde hair, blue eyes, you called her a classic American cheerleader?

Shit. That’s Paula.

He still didn’t do anything that would make suspicions of him cheating this high. He was beside Cas in bed every night, when the fuck...

Oh.

“Cas! Cas! It’s all a misunderstanding. Please I can explain!”

“I don’t want to hear about how you could resist a cheerleader or anything along those lines, Dean.”

“It’s not. It’s not even close.” Dean felt like laughing, it was a bad time so he kept it together but when he fixes this it’ll be funny. He better fix it.

“Baby, I was with you most of the time when I was or could have been around her. There was only one time when I was late back to our motel and I understand now what that must’ve seemed like especially because my dumbass excuse was that I was looking at some theories in Paula’s motel room. But the truth is that the innuendo went over my head because I can’t even imagine even looking at anyone else the way I look at you ever and I wonder how I did it before we got together.

“I’m sorry. And I did lie to you that night, but I wasn’t trying to cover up an-an affair or anything. The truth is that I figured out that on the side Paula did engravings.” Dean took a deep breath. “You know, in picture frames and rings and stuff so that’s what I was doing. I wasn’t doing anything with her I was just waiting in her room as she finished up a favor I asked of her.”

Dean took the ring out of his pocket and slid it under Cas’ door. “It’s my mother’s wedding ring. I’ve been wearing it around my neck as a remembrance of her for a long time and I was going to save this, you know, for a time where I’m not sitting criss cross applesauce outside your locked bedroom door but life is weird I guess. Anyway, Castiel, love of my life. Thou I shalt ever cheat upon. I love you, with all my heart, I don’t say it nearly as often as I should clearly and you know better than I do that I absolutely suck ass at words so I got my mother’s ring engraved for you. It was the date of when we first met, when we first roughly got to best friend status, when we admitted feelings, when we went on our first date, I put when we first had sex on there too but you can tell people that it’s when we first kissed or some shit but given that I kissed you while high on poison I figured sec was a bit more meaningful.”

The door swung open and Cas was standing there holding the ring in his palm and still crying but so was Dean at this point so it’s fair.

“Dean-“

“Wait let me finish- Castiel. This is incredibly unromantic and I apologize,” Dean scrambles to get up onto one knee and snatched the ring from Cas’ hand. “But when did we ever to anything conventional? Would you do me the honors of being my husband?”

“Dean.” Dean braced himself, “yes. Oh my bees, yes!”

Dean stood up quickly and captured Cas’ lips in a kiss as he slid on the ring. 

“Obviously it’s not like a marriage marriage because you’re an angel with no records and I’m dead in half of the state’s and wanted in the rest and you really have no choice but to take my last name because you don’t have one unless you count ‘angel of the lord’ as your last name but that would get confusing and I’m not particularly fond of your family, no offense.”

“Dean shut up.” Cas said but he was smiling so Dean shut the fuck up. “I have to say I’m sorry for assuming the worse of you first of all. And I was foolish to believe what I did. I’m sorry. I love you.”

“I’m sorry I was so weird and sneaky.”

“I understand why you were. I’m sorry I ruined your proposal.” 

“I’m done with the sorry’s can we kick Sam out of the bunker now?”

“Yes, but first what about your ring?”

“Hasn’t really thought about it much. We can go grab a ring from a shop if you like.”

Cas lightly shook his head and led a confused Dean into his room. It was weird being in here because it was basically just an empty room as all the stuff here belonged to the men of letters and none of it was Cas’ because all his stuff was in Dean’s room or partially belonged to Dean.

“I kept this in here because I knew you wouldn’t find it in here and I thought about destroying it a couple times but my grace is too weak to do that so then I thought about chucking it into a river but that felt wrong and I’m glad it did.” Cas turned around, holding a pitch black band. 

“I made it a couple years back, it’s a mixture of my grace and my feathers. In heaven there’s a courting process that involves given some grace over to the other angel and one feather as a way to tie yourself to them and as a promise to never fly away. You have some of my grace in you from when I pulled you out of hell but it’s faded a bit and I understood the human courting process involved a ring so I blended both rituals together.”

“Cas- I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas said, slipping the ring onto Dean’s finger. It seemed to glow iridescent in the light. 

“God, my ring looks like shit compared to yours goddamn.”

“I treasure your ring with my heart, Dean. I like having these dates so important to me so close. I think we should find someone to carve today’s date into the ring. Maybe not Paula, I forgive her and appreciate her but I don’t know if I’d want to share this with her after having pictured stabbing her in my mind multiple times over the past month.”

“Shit, dude.” Dean laughed, pulling Cas close. “I can’t believe you continued to date me for a month after you thought I cheated on you. 

“I love you and I wanted to make it work.”

“I love you so much, and I’ll never cheat on you.”

“I know.”

“But if I do for some godforsaken reason, please, set me on fire or some shit goddamn.”

“Maybe, but only after I make sure you weren’t actually doing something insanely sweet.”


End file.
